sugemsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald (MusicalDefiance)
Emerald is a Homeworld gem that was created for the purpose of being the advisor to the four Diamonds of the Diamond Authority, where she was known as 'Advisor Emerald'. Her job was to complete both menial and important tasks for the Diamonds, whether they be diplomatic or otherwise, whenever they asked of her. In current times she is a defected gem living on Earth with the Crystal Gems after escaping the Moon Base following years of imprisonment by the Diamonds. Appearance Emerald has emerald green skin, with long dark green hair flowing down to her rear. Her eye color is lime green. Her mouth is a purple color. Her gemstone is located on the top of her right hand and is in a square shape, cut into a square facet. She is a tall gem, though falling an inch or two short of Pearl but a little taller than Lapis Lazuli. Her build is small and skinny, though thicker than Pearl's build, much like Lapis Lazuli. Her outfit consists of a three-quarter sleeved short dress in varying shades of green falling a few inches above her knee. The dress also has a dark green high neck as well as pointed designs and lines, one acting as a belt between the top and bottom of the dress. She wears pastel green colored gloves that extend up her forearm as well as tights of the same color underneath her dress. She also wears white knee high boots. There is a small yellow star located on the bottom of her skirt on one of the lined designs, signifying her following of the Crystal Gems though she does not consider herself worth being an official member due to her past transgressions. In her past, Emerald was dressed to fit the styling of the Diamonds and looked much more like a Pearl would. Her outfit consisted of a lime green sleeveless jumpsuit with a chiffon neck beginning at the top of her sweetheart bust as well as a light green line acting as a belt settled on her waist. She wore pastel green colored gloves that extended up the length of her arm and stopped where the armhole of her outfit began. Her hair flowed behind her as it does in her current design, and her boots also remained the same as her current design. A Diamond Authority design sat on her bust, and it would only contain the design of all four Diamonds as she was imprisoned before the war for Earth began. She would reform to her current design not long after freeing herself from her imprisonment. Personality Emerald is a calculative and graceful gem who is incredibly diligent, much of it coming from her lifetime as an advisor to the Diamond Authority forcing her to be very poise and pristine at all times in both action and appearance. She is kind when she is treated respectfully, but takes time to build that respect with the others around her. Much like that of Pearl, she is a perfectionist, and she finds most joy out of things being orderly. Emerald is high strung when things go array or differently from how she planned, and is easily frustrated by situations she did not expect or she feels are betraying a system she knows very well. As an advisor, she had expectations of her, and therefor she had very specific expectations of the other gems surrounding her. She during her role as advisor could be seen as very cruel and unmerciful, which was a result of her upbringing by her leaders. She had no issues with shattering and destroying gems which she felt were unfit for Homeworld society, causing many gems to fear her. She is known to belittle other gems who she feels are beneath her, and struggles at times with her confidence and understanding her new place on Earth as a gem on even ground with the ones around her. While she grows as she spends time with the Crystal Gems, she still struggles to understand that she is no longer considered to be a superior gem. Emerald's confidence is severely hurt upon defecting to the side of the Crystal Gems. Alongside the fact that she no longer can consider herself a superior gem, she begins to show that she feels her purpose has been lost and that she was entirely discarded by those who created her. She often battles with the idea of whether or not she is meant to exist anymore following her imprisonment for displeasing the Diamonds, and the idea that she is now fighting against those who allowed her to exist. While Emerald is very stubborn and lacks understanding in her new surroundings, she has an incredible ability to learn and has little trouble growing to understand what is right and wrong on her new home, despite still struggling to realize her place in their world. She proves to be much kinder to others when they are able to understand the place and pain that she has been in and finds a lot of her bonding from speaking with the other gems about her past experiences with the Diamonds. She is also very loyal to the Crystal Gems after taking her in, proving to be very effective in their fights against corrupted gems and protecting Steven, who she grows a quick friendship with. Alongside Steven, Emerald also finds much comradery in Pearl very quickly, whom she remembers working alongside with Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. While she takes time for others to warm up to considering her belittling personality, in time she learns to understand how she is supposed to treat others, much of that ideology coming from Steven. History Life on Homeworld Emerald's existence began over eight thousand years ago when she was created by the Diamond Authority to be an advisor to them, giving her the title of 'Advisor Emerald', which all Homeworld gems were expected to address her as. A few of the Diamonds found this position to be unnecessary, one of the largest advocates against it being Yellow Diamond, but the others did in time find a use for Emerald. She proved to be diligent and loyal, completing diplomatic and other tasks without much issue and taking away work that the Diamonds had no real desire to do. In her time as advisor, which lasted a little over a millennia, Emerald formed the closest relationship with Pink Diamond and felt most of her allegiance belonging to her, despite the fact that she was supposed to give equal allegiance to each of the Diamonds. While Emerald was considered to be useful, she often found herself being chastised and scolded by the Diamonds for not completing tasks perfectly, as well as often found herself making sure that she was constantly presented in perfect order, especially to those who were not Pink Diamond. The expectations placed on her made her very cold towards other gems. Emerald maintained an idea of superiority towards the gems around her, and she expected those around her to follow the rules set by the Diamonds perfectly, whether they be based on the ways they were expected to act or in their allegiances to the Diamond Authority. She had little issue sentencing gems to be destroyed and shattered if she found them to be ill fitting within their society, as she respected the idea of order and perfection above all else. Eventually, Emerald was tasked by White Diamond to deal with a nuisance of a new gem destroying the Homeworld Beta Kindergarten within Facet Three, a kindergarten led by peridots and amethyst soldiers in allegiance to White Diamond. Upon discovering her, a rare gem called Bixbite, Emerald immediately belittles her and tries to instill the rules of Homeworld, which the gem clearly has little interest in following. After a brief battle, Bixbite manages to escape Homeworld in an escape pod after warping away from the kindergarten, to Emerald's dismay. Afterwards, Emerald is harshly scolded by White Diamond as Bixbite's escape is a great loss to her, despite Emerald's beliefs that she was nothing more than an irritating runt. It is then when Emerald begins to question her place in the Diamonds' authority and begins to reconsider the rules that she and the gems of Homeworld are meant to strictly follow. Alongside this, Emerald begins to work more closely with Pink Diamond, which she greatly prefers over working with the other Diamonds, and begins being tasked with working on more secretive missions and tasks with one of Pink Diamond's most trusted confidants, Rose Quartz, and a considered defective Pearl that was placed in her care. It is when she works alongside Rose Quartz and Pearl that Emerald begins to learn of Pink Diamond's distaste with their world, despite its incredible growth, and her curiosity with a new future colony the Diamonds have begun to view, the planet Earth. Emerald is told by Pink Diamond that she feels there is a war brewing before them, but she could not know for sure when it would be or what would happen. She is told by Pink Diamond that she may have to pick a side to fight for, but whoever that may be, Pink Diamond promised not to blame Emerald for her decision, leaving Emerald with a lot of unsure questions. Not long after, Emerald is tasked by Yellow Diamond to handle a mutant gem situation with an abandoned kindergarten on a no longer utilized colony. Emerald realizing that this task is dangerous demands that she be given an escort, which she is granted after irritating Yellow Diamond. Emerald is given the escort Topaz, a male identifying soldier gem unlike those of amethysts and jaspers and lacking in their build, though proving worthy in his swordsmanship, wielding a sword as his weapon. After bonding some during their trek throughout the kindergarten, they are attacked by a group of mutant gems in an ambush and forced into a corner, which brings them to accidentally fuse into Tourmaline. Realizing the power in their combination, they use it to their advantage and fight against the mutants together, quickly unfusing following the fight. While Emerald is enlightened to the free feeling fusion allows her, she is mortified by her breaking a sacred rule against the act of fusing and worries that the Diamonds will find out about it, though Topaz assures her that they have no way of knowing. Despite his assurance, Yellow Diamond finds out about Emerald's action not long after, leading Emerald to believe that Yellow Diamond set Emerald up to be caught doing something against them, though Topaz had no knowledge of this idea. Following this discovery, Yellow Diamond calls a meeting with Emerald and the rest of the members of the Diamond Authority and demands that Emerald be promptly shattered for her disobedience. Before the other Diamonds begin to agree, Pink Diamond speaks against the idea and suggests imprisonment over death, noting that Emerald had done well for them in her thousand years of service and that she could be of use to them in their new colony after spending some time to reflect on her wrongdoings. Blue and White Diamond agree to this idea, prompting Yellow Diamond to begrudgingly follow, and Emerald is quickly poofed by a jasper soldier standing by. Imprisonment Emerald is held imprisoned inside a bubble in the newly built Moon Base above the in progress Earth colony, but would never be released despite being planned to be. While her purpose for the new colony was never highlighted, Emerald was to be eventually released and placed into work on the new Earth colony, but because of the war falling in favor of the Crystal Gems fighting for the Earth's existence, Emerald was left in her bubble and was unable to be released. She is left forgotten in her bubble for thousands of years, unable to escape and simply trapped, reflecting on her life and her slowly growing hatred for the Diamonds she felt wrongly imprisoned her. Eventually, Emerald is freed when something crashes into the Moon Base walls and pops the bubble she was trapped in, which unbeknownst to her was the Crystal Gems and Peridot looking for the coordinates for the gem drill. Reforming into her current outfit as a beginning descent from the Diamonds' control, Emerald frantically begins searching for an escape, but then quickly realizes she'd memorized the blueprints of the structure thousands of years ago, thus allowing her to release herself from the internal prison below the main floor of the base and letting her find an escape pod, which she used to escape to Earth not long after being freed. Life on Earth Some time after the threat of the Cluster is destroyed, Steven discovers Emerald's crashed escape pod and is quickly introduced to Emerald, who is scared and questioning Steven's form. When Steven identifies himself as a gem, Emerald is quickly confused and concerned, but immediately lowers her guard when Steven mentions the name Rose Quartz, raising questions as to who he is in relation to her old partner. Steven later suggests to introduce Emerald to his friends, which he fails to mentions to her are the Crystal Gems, and upon being introduced Emerald is immediately attacked. After Steven defends her, Pearl takes a closer look at the gem before her and notices the similarities to an old partner, then quickly identifies her as the Emerald she worked with alongside Rose Quartz thousands of years ago. Tensions die down after this and Emerald is welcomed by the gems, but with great scrutiny considering her unwillingness to speak about her past and her quick belittlement of those around her. Eventually Emerald also meets Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. While Lapis is disinterested in Emerald, Peridot is enthralled by Emerald's presence as she is knowledgeable of Emerald's past relations with the Diamonds, which surprises Steven. Though knowing Emerald's past well, Peridot takes little time to offend Emerald and note that while Emerald was a powerful gem in her past, she is now very weak in comparison, lacking in superiority, and lacking in fighting skills as Emerald was mainly a gem used for tasks of diplomacy rather than combat. This triggers Emerald's further down spiral into her lack of confidence as she begins to question her purpose, realizing that the Diamonds essentially threw her away. Steven takes time to cheer her up, allowing her to understand that just because the Diamonds imprisoned her doesn't mean that she's lost worth and can find a new purpose on Earth, which Peridot also had to learn. With this knowledge in hand, Emerald takes time to bond with Peridot over their similar experiences with their allegiance to Yellow Diamond. Considering Peridot's calls to her being weak, Emerald takes it upon herself to attempt to train alongside Pearl so that she can be more useful to the Crystal Gems that allowed her to live on their planet despite her past. While training goes well, Emerald is frequently frustrated by the lack of knowledge she has over control of her gem weapon and feels useless to them on her new home planet. Later though, when Steven is attacked by a corrupted gem, Emerald finds strength and manages to control her gem weapon, saving Steven and earning respect of the Crystal Gems and herself. Afterwards, she changes her outfit slightly to wield a star on the bottom of her skirt, not considering herself worthy of being an official Crystal Gem yet, but wanting to symbolize the glory of Rose Quartz who she highly respects. Some time later, Emerald and Steven are enjoying the beach together for the day and are interrupted by someone. Emerald quickly realizes that the person before them is Bixbite, the gem that she attempted to shatter thousand of years ago on Homeworld. Enraged when she recognizes Emerald, Bixbite begins to attack her, but is quickly stopped by Steven. The Crystal Gems recognize this gem as well, remembering her from the war times as well as her refusal to Rose Quartz's suggestion that she live with them. Steven quickly calls a truce between them, which they begrudgingly accept, prompting Bixbite to leave the Crystal Gems once again. Abilities Emerald possesses traits and abilities that are common among all gems. Her weapon is a transparent green four-tipped throwing star that forms from the base of her gem and is thrown by her left hand. Stars form from the gem as they are thrown and can be used multiple times. Emerald has vast knowledge in the workings of the Diamond Authority, though much of her information is considered to be outdated following her new lifestyle on Earth. She is knowledgeable of ancient gem technology and the history of Homeworld and their activities and missions from when she was the Diamonds' advisor. While her information is outdated, Emerald has a quick ability to learn and understand things. Being a mainly diplomatic gem, Emerald does not have a vast experience in combat and fighting, and therefor has difficulty maintaining against injuries and working in combative situations. Her skills improve once she begins training with Pearl and she begins to learn how to control and use her gem weapon most effectively. Her calculative personality makes her an excellent ranged fighter as she is able to determine where her enemies will be going and has incredible aim. Fusions * When fused with Topaz, they form Tourmaline * When fused with Bixbite, they form Elbaite Skillset * Ranged Proficiency: Emerald is able to summon a sharp four-tipped throwing star at the base of her gem on her right hand, which she was taught to do on Homeworld. Emerald's fighting style lacks in grace, despite her often graceful poise and stature, but is very calculative. She has incredible aim when throwing her stars, being able to lock onto targets incredibly effectively as well as being able to know where her enemies will move. Her weapon is able to regenerate incredibly quickly, allowing her to throw multiple stars at a time in quick succession. In time she learns how to hone these skills better after training with Pearl. ** '''Multi-stars: '''Emerald is able to throw multiple stars at once from her gem, but this expels much energy from her and she is unable to do it often. ** '''Saw: '''Emerald's star is able to spin on her hand at extreme speeds, effectively allowing her to use it as a dangerous sharp saw that can cut through most objects. ** '''Growth: '''Emerald can make her star grow in size, allowing her to throw larger stars or letting her create larger saws on her hand. * '''Gem-tech understanding: '''Emerald has vast knowledge in dealing with gem technology, having been surrounded by it constantly in her time as advisor. Most of her knowledge is based upon ancient gem technology, but her fast learning abilities allow her to understand more current technology with relative ease, where as more common gems like Lapis are easily flustered and overwhelmed by the new technology. * '''Photokenesis: '''Emerald can use her gem to light up areas around her. The light forms from her gem on the back of her hand and is tinted with a light green color. =